The present invention relates to a work holder for a vice to be used for realizing the perpendicularity of a work machining face relative to a reference face of a machine tool in a simple manner at the time of machining a work while holding the work with the vice in the machine tool.
In machining a work by a machine tool such as a milling machine, there is widely used a vice for holding the work in a predetermined posture.
A vice is provided with a fixed jaw and a movable jaw opposed to the fixed jaw and movable back and forth, and it can sandwich a work in between both jaws. A mouthpiece finished to a predetermined shape with a high accuracy is attached to the inner surface side of each jaw so that the work can be fixed in a correct posture.
According to such prior art, the work can be set upright easily in the fore-and-aft moving direction of the movable jaw of the vice by enhancing the accuracy of the mouthpiece. However, no effective means have heretofore been available for restricting the tilting of the work in a face perpendicular to the fore-and-aft moving direction of the movable jaw. Thus, there has been the problem that it is difficult to set the work posture in an exact upright posture in the direction in question. Under the circumstances, for fixing the work, it has been necessary to perform the operations of first placing a guide gauge on the work table which fixes the vice, then setting the work along the gauge and thereafter tightening the vice. Thus, not only is the working procedure complicated but also there is the likelihood of tilting of the work at the time of tightening of the vice, resulting in deterioration of the work machining accuracy. Besides, the inconvenience that the above operations require a high degree of skill has also been unavoidable.